1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly which comprises an electrical connector and a pick up cap, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly comprising an electrical connector with a pick up cap, which the pick up cap must be took away before an electrical package is mounted to the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many production lines, electronic components such as land grid array (LGA) connectors are accurately positioned on substrate circuits such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) by means of vacuum suction devices. Such an LGA connector typically comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the housing, a metal clip pivotably mounted to an end of the housing, and a lever pivotably mounted to opposite end of the housing for engaging with the clip. The clip has a generally rectangular window in middle thereof. Each contact has a first contact portion protruding outwardly from a top portion of the housing, for electrically connecting with a multiplicity of metal contact pads of an LGA central processing unit (CPU) respectively. Thus, a pick up cap has to be pre-attached on the top portion of the housing. The pick up cap typically has a plurality of latches snapping corresponding sidewalls of the housing, thereby mounting the pick up cap onto the LGA connector. The pick up cap has a smooth flat top surface exposing from the window. The vacuum suction device is then able to engage on the flat top surface of the pick up cap, in order to reliably move and accurately position the LGA connector onto the PCB.
Furthermore, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,990 disclosed an LGA connector assembly including an LGA connector and a pick up cap. The connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, and a metal clip. The housing defines a cavity for receiving an LGA central processing unit (CPU) therein. The clip is disposed on the housing to press the CPU upon the contacts. The pick up cap is generally rectangular, and has a plurality of clasps at two opposite ends thereof. The clasps snap edges of the clip of the connector to securely mount the pick up cap onto the connector. The pick up cap provides a smooth flat portion facilitating to be sucked by a vacuum suction device, thereby manipulating the LGA connector assembly on a desire location of a substrate circuit such as a printed circuit board (PCB). However, the pick up cap is disposed on the metal clip and the clasps attached with the metal clip, so while the CPU is inserted into the cavity of the housing, it may be forgot to move the pick up and so caused a wrong operation.
Therefore, a new electrical connector assembly with pick up cap that overcome above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.